Foe
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: The reappearance of a ruthless cop killer & drug kingpin leaves the Major Case Squad scrambling to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!

_Summery: The reappearance of a ruthless cop killer & drug kingpin leaves the Major Case Squad scrambling to stop him._

"Oh my god." Eames said as the patrol cop showed them to the murder scene, though she had seen countless scenarios such as this in her career as a cop, those that involved cops always got to her. "They were on routine street patrol when they were gunned down, I still can't believe that yesterday about this time we were having dinner together… oh god… their families… what am I going to tell…" The officer trailed off as he covered his face with his hand. "Gunned down in the middle of the street, but who would have the audacity to walk up to them & pull the trigger, just like that?" Eames said, Goren didn't answer; he was too deep in thought as he walked around the bodies, studying them. "I have a funny feeling that this isn't what it seems; I want to see what the ME has to say." He replied in the unique, distracted way of his, Eames merely rolled her eyes.

They made their way down to the crime lab & were surprised to find someone new waiting for them. "Detective Robert Goren… it has been a while. I see you have a new partner… again. Try to go easy on her, eh?" Goren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he introduced the two women. "Eames, this is Dr. Evelyn 'Eddy' Johansson, we worked together when I was with Narcotics." Eames studied the woman as they shook hands; she was petite with platinum blonde hair & stunning pale blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Johansson." "Call me Eddy, I'm just here filling in while Dr. Rodgers is on vacation, I'm just glad she finally took one after all these years." She said as she uncovered the body. "Your hunch was right, Goren. These men were killed by a sniper, one bullet from a deer hunting rifle straight through the center of their foreheads, just like the others." "The 'others'?" Eames said. "Years ago, there was a rash of murders, the authorities were stumped." Eddy said. "We did have one suspect, a man by the name of William Defoe, but the only thing we could stick to him was drug related charges, so we took the ugly win." Goren said. "Not a bad win for a rookie officer & a greenhorn ME of I do say so myself." Eddy said proudly. "He went away for what, fifteen? That means he would be out by now, he always did get off early for good behavior." Eddy said.

"Bill Defoe… I haven't heard that name in a while." Deakins said. "We checked the records; he was released exactly a year ago yesterday." Eames said. "So why wait so long to make a move?" "It might have something to do with me, I was the cop that put him away last time. I imagine he's still a little angered at the fact that a first-year rookie was able to get the better of him." "If that's true, then I want you protected." Deakins said. "No! If he is after me, he'll go through anyone that gets in his way." He said as he grabbed his & Eames' coat off the rack. "Should I bother to ask where you're going?" Deakins called after him. "To see an old buddy of mine, an informant, if we hurry we still might catch her."

"Bobby Goren! It's been years, how in the hell have you been?" She said as they embraced like kin. "Still got ole' mustang Sally?" Goren asked with a smile. "She's the first car I ever restored; I'd never part with her. I'm glad you caught me, I was just finishing up lunch; the garage only gives me thirty minutes." She said as she pulled up a chair for them. "Elvira's a mechanic; she used to work on Defoe's cars." Goren explained. "He was a car collector; I bet he was sweating big ones trying to keep his collection out of the clutches of the police, he's got his fair share of endangered species & they would have gone for millions at the auction." She said with a laugh. "I don't know his whereabouts, we haven't exactly been on the best of terms since he fired me about a month before he was caught, but there is a huge car show at the end of this month & I'd be willing to bet the life of my first born that he'll be there." "Then so will we, thanks Elvira. I know you're not going to like this, but I'm going to have an unmarked unit shadow you until he's caught." "They can try." She said with a mischievous grin. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got a tip that Bill might be staying at the Hilton in Manhattan." She said as she bid them ado.

"Are you sure that she was right about him staying here?" Eames asked. "Elvira's pretty trustworthy, She & Defoe run in the same circles, if she says he's here then there's a good chance he is." Goren replied as they made their way to the front desk. "Is there a man by the name of William Mason or Vernon Mathews staying here?" Goren said as he showed the desk clerk his badge." "No, but we do have a Harry Madison staying in room four fifty seven on the south end." He said as he gave them the key. "I'm calling for backup…" "No! more officers means more targets." Goren said as they burst into the room & found it empty. Goren searched the room; something didn't feel right. "Well, I'll hand him one thing, he left the room immaculate, housekeeping's going to love him." Eames said, suddenly a ripping noise was heard, the sound a bullet made is it sliced through the air. Goren watched in horror as his partner & friend crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!

Goren stood as Deakins & Carver hurried up to him. "We came as soon as we could, how long has it been?" Carver asked, his face drawn with concern. "Three hours, she's still in surgery." Goren said as he sank back down into his chair. "Goren you look like hell, I would order you to go home, but I know you wouldn't follow it." Deakins said with a smile as he & Carver sat in the chairs flanking him. It was many more hours before the Doctor finally came to see them. "Officers, Mr. Carver, my name is Dr Edward Martinez we got her through the surgery; she is in instinctive care now. I'm sorry but I can't permit any visitors outside of family at this time, she is just too critical. Goren suddenly turned on heel & strode towards the elevator. "Goren! Where are you going?" Deakins called after him. "To get this son of a bitch." He called back.

"Man that blows, I'm sorry to hear about your partner, she seemed like such a nice lady." Elvira said. "She's the one that stuck around, I never could run her off & believe me I tried." He said with a laugh as they sat at the bar of Prassel's, a small German restaurant just outside of Brooklyn. "I'm glad she stuck around, she's good for you." "She understands & accepts me, she is a true friend." Goren said as he took a deep sip of his drink. "What about you, How have you been holding up since Ted died?" Elvira's brilliant green eyes clouded with sadness. "As well as to be expected I guess, half of his platoon was killed in the towers that day, it still feels like just a bad nightmare sometimes." She said. "You know you could have called me if you needed anything." Goren said. "I couldn't do that, you're father had recently died & you had your hands full." "I still would have found the time." He said. "It was all good, the firehouse was a great support system, we're like a huge adopted family, almost seven years later & I can still call on them for anything." She said. "Now, back to business, you're best bet to catch him is that car show I told you about, it's a collectors' paradise, you can bet a year's pay he'll be there." "I need you to be there, you know what he looks like, I need you to identify him." "I can & will, that bastard still owes me six months worth of wages." She said with a grin.

"She's one hell of an informant, I'll give her that." Eames said as Goren took a seat in the chair beside her bed. "She's agreed to identify him; she wants to get him back for stiffing her on the six months of wages he never paid." He said with a smile, Eames' face suddenly fell serious. "Just be careful, I worry about this guy, he's not you're everyday criminal." She said. "Are any of them, really?" Goren replied lightly. "Just watch your back on this one." She said, he gave her a reassuring smile as he stood & strode out of her room. She sighed to herself as she watched his tall, commanding frame disappear around the corner; she knew that he wouldn't hold back on this one.

"Sweet." Elvira said as she entered the surveillance van to be outfitted with her equipment. "You'll be sitting in here with the surveillance team…" "Damn, I was hoping you'd put me in the action." Elvira interjected disappointedly. "I just can't allow that, especially if Defoe is as dangerous as you say that he is." "Damn, I was hoping you'd let me see the look on his face first hand when he realizes I'm the one hat ratted him out." She replied. "He chuckled at her humor as the technician fitted him with a wire. "Everyone at their positions?" "Yes sir, standing by for your order." "Let's do it." Elvira said, giving him a clap on the back for good luck as he exited the van.

"Elvira, I'm counting on you to point him out." "Don't worry, dudem I got my eyes peeled." She said. After an eternity of wondering around, & both of them having a time of 'scoping the place out' (i.e. checking out the cars on display). "Nice, isn't it?" A quiet voice with a hint of a British accent said to his right as he admired a Dozenberg; through his ear piece, he heard Elvira gasp. "That's him! He's had a nose job & a face lift… but that's him. I'll never forget those eyes." She said. "It truly is a sight to behold." Goren said, upon the utterance of the key sentence, plain clothed officers began moving patrons outside for a 'special treat' as they were told, so they wouldn't be alarmed.

"What is going on?" Defoe said suspiciously. "Don't know. Looks like they have some kind of demonstration outside, after you." Goren said as he let Defoe go ahead of him, as Defoe turned his back, he pulled his glock & told him to freeze. "Ah, Detective Goren, I should have known you'd be too smart to fall for the tricks that have worked on so many others in your field. But are you sure that you have covered all the bases? How can you be certain that I am unarmed?" He said darkly as he spun around with such cat-like quickness that Goren was taken off guard for a second, & a second was all Defoe needed. They each got off one shot, the voices of their guns echoed through the empty convention hall. Goren's body twisted as the bullet ripped into his shoulder, Defoe fell to the ground in a heap, dead from one gunshot wound to the head.

"Killed him with one shot, eh? Sweet." Elvira said as she & Eames came to see him at the hospital, they couldn't help noticing a very beautiful bouquet of roses & a very nice looking card, which looked like it had been read more then once. "I see somebody still remembers you." Elvira said with a wink, Eames was surprised to see her partner actually blush for the first time since she'd known him, she studied the card & found that it had a rosy scent to it. "Goren, a woman doesn't just put scent to a card for just any man, you know." She teased him. "It's complicated…" he trailed off, Eames knew that was all the answer she was going to get… at least for now.


End file.
